


Amusement celebration

by dazaionice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, akaashi is mentioned but he doesn't actually appears, amusement park date, big dick move from kuroo, birthday fic for my twitter wife, but isn't he always a big dick, hinata too - Freeform, i love him tho, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaionice/pseuds/dazaionice
Summary: “Remind me again, why are we here?”“Because, somewhere in the world is someone’s birthday. And that day must be celebrated.”Kuroo makes up a ridiculous excuse to take Kenma out on a date at the amusement park. Fluff happens and fluffly revenge also happens.





	Amusement celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akinoriko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinoriko/gifts).



> This is a late birthday fic for my twitter wife, but i hope everyone gets to enjoy it. It's based on a drawing a friend of ours (actually one of our adopted children) did, of kuroken walking around at an amusement park and i just had to.  
> It was beta'd by [shoutbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoutbot) and i thank her so much for doing it, even tho it wasn't from a fandom she's a part of. A true angel??  
> I hope you all have fun reading it!!  
> Happy birthday Riko ❤❤❤

“Remind me again, why are we here?”

 

“Because, somewhere in the world is someone’s birthday. And that day must be celebrated.”

 

“This is the most shitty excuse you could ever come up with to call me out for a date.”

 

It literally was the most bullshit excuse he  **ever** came up with. Not that Kenma wasn’t fond of his excuses anyway.

 

It has been their thing since they were still friends, making up ridiculous excuses to get Kenma out of home to do something slightly different from usual. One time he said “it’s holiday somewhere in the world, we should stay home today” and the other “hey a dog died today. I wanna stay at home to grief”. Not that any of those of his bullshit excuses worked, but it was a nice try. 

 

Hence their date today. Kuroo used the most bullshit excuse to drag him outside to an amusement park.

 

It’s not like Kenma didn’t wanted to go. Quite the contrary, he had been wishing to go there ever since he heard that there was an amusement park going around Tokyo for around a month now. But he still used the most of his abilities to pretend we was  **not** interested.

 

The day wasn’t actually hot enough for Kenma to tie his hair up but he did so anyways. No, his tied up hair wasn’t a fashion choice it was a life choice. It was simply a bad hair day. Well at least that’s what he had told Kuroo.

 

His light blue and white pants felt comfortable enough for him to be walking around the entire place and he felt happy. It was starting to get late so the lights of the rides were starting to shine. The loud sound of music coming from them soon reached his ears and he buzzed a bit with excitement.

 

“So, where do you wanna go to celebrate the birthday of someone in the world?” Kuroo looked at him by the corner of his eyes, grinning shamelessly when he took up on the fact that Kenma’s hands were tight on the straps of his backpack.

 

“Let’s go to the tea cups.” Kenma said with the biggest resolve he had ever said anything so far.

 

“I never took you for the ‘let’s puke’ type of rides.”

 

“Shut up, I don’t puke.”

 

Kenma blindly took Kuroo’s wrist and pulled him to go faster in a childlike but still managing to actually achieve something, considering how strong his legs actually were.

 

They entered the park and Kuroo got into a state of awe not very discreetly. He always liked lights flashing around, songs playing quite loudly and people having fun. That’s why he always loved amusement parks so much, and he wanted to share that happiness with the blonde and make him feel as much joy as he could on a date like that.

 

Kuroo looked at Kenma, waiting and dreading a bad reaction that might come out of him. But he found Kenma, blushing slightly. His mouth was a bit open, with his phone in hands discreetly taking pictures.

 

Kenma was a really good photographer and the black haired man made a mental note to ask for the pictures so he could post it or print it. The younger could  _ feel  _ the gaze weighting on him, and he put on a show of not minding it. Even though he was now blushing from embarrassment. 

 

Not having a ounce of shame or self conscience, Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s face. Each palm holding one side, the fingers almost grazing Kenma’s eyes, and he pulled him for a kiss. Kuroo made sure to keep it chaste and poured out all the happiness he was feeling. He wanted for Kenma to feel it, and he did.

 

Even that his reply, when they separated, wasn’t pretty much happy.

 

“Kuro!” Kenma’s voice was reduced to a screech when Kuroo finally let go, smiling widely and feeling like a gigglish child.

 

“I’m so happy it feels like it’s my own birthday after all.”

 

They went on so many rides that Kuroo lost count. The first one was the tea cup, Kenma left the game smiling like a child with a candy while Kuroo got a bit nauseated. But he indulged Kenma more on the spinning toys and they ended up going to a swing, the ride where you sit on a swing and they spin you around 7 meters above the ground. Kuroo panic full on mode after that, legs wobbly while his stomach took it upon itself to present the worst behaviour possible. Kenma made him sit and got him a soda. 

 

“The gas will help you.” He said, using his worried cat eyes to scan his face, noticing how pale the other was made it a bit hard not to laugh at the other.

 

They sat on the bench for a while, Kenma resting his head on Kuroo’s shoulder while he kept sipping his soda. Searching for his phone with one hand while the other blindly reaching for Kuroo’s hand, Kenma took a bit more pictures and even sent one for Akaashi and another for Hinata. Suck on that for saying that he didn’t go out enough. He was currently on a date while the others were probably stuck at home.

 

His victory over life was ruined when Hinata send him a picture from the mall, saying “shopping date, suck that Kenma”. Kuroo was apparently feeling well enough, because as soon as he spied on Kenma’s phone he let out one of his snarky laughs.

 

They were all ridiculous, Kenma was surrounded by ridiculous people.

 

Not that he didn’t loved them all.

 

“Get me cotton candy.” Kenma looked at Kuroo, stealing the can from his hand and taking a sip.

 

“Everything for my kitten.” Kuroo took the bottle back, his stupid grin was back so Kenma was totally sure he was okay.

 

“You’re ridiculous.” The faux blonde lowered his head so the other wouldn’t see the embarrassingly blushing levels he was achieving.

 

Both of them got up from the bench, walking towards a stand filled with cotton candies and Kenma picked a purple one. 

 

They walked around some more, Kuroo playing every single shooting game he was humanly able to in order to get at least one toy for Kenma. Meanwhile, Kenma stayed on the background mocking his bad plays, eating and discreetly choosing what he would get if Kuroo actually managed to get something.

 

And Kuroo eventually did, on a game where he was supposed to hit some moving targets with drawings of food. Honestly Kenma didn’t understood the concept of the game but he still was happy that Kuroo had finally got something and they could move on.

 

But instead of letting Kenma choose what he would get, Kuroo went ahead and got a headband with cat ears. 

 

Turning towards Kenma, his wolfish and damn predator grin was back while all Kenma did was to look back at Kuroo with a disgusted face.

 

“I’m not a cat.” Kenma made sure to make his voice drip with disgust on a level higher than his own face.

 

“This is for almost making me puke on those terrible rides.” And, like he had all the time in the world, he placed the headband and fixed his hair, taking most of Kenma’s hair out of his face.

 

“I hate you so much.” He didn’t even try to avoid the pout that grew on his lips even more and Kuroo chuckled at him.

 

Sneaking his long arms around the smaller frame, Kuroo placed them around his waist not even having an ounce of shame for being surrounded by unknown people and at a public space.

 

Kenma, as usual, when pliant on his arms and could feel himself stretching a bit in expectation for a kiss. When the kiss came, Kuroo felt as soft as the cotton candy which the taste still lingered on Kenma’s mouth. They kept things as chaste as possible with Kuroo holding Kenma tightly, pressing the pads of his fingers a bit harder.

 

“Happy birthday then, Kuroo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tera's [art!!](https://twitter.com/swagawara/status/1017982291413368833) pls make sure to check it and support it as well, cause it's the cutest thing ever.  
> Comments and kudos are the best thing in the world for this author so pls give me some. feel free to follow me on my [twitter account](https://twitter.com/dazaionice)) and talk to me there as well.


End file.
